


Oceans Connect Us

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Pokemon, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Chase and Butch share a moment of bonding whilst caring for a stricken Totodile and Chase learns about his Grandfather
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 2





	Oceans Connect Us

Chase stood on the shoreline, a determined look on his face as the waves crashed fiercely against the rocks. He held his surfboard tightly under his arm and surveyed the worsening conditions. It was an unusually stormy spell of weather in Alola. Heavy rain and gale winds had battered Akala in particular all day with no sign of it letting up any time soon. Businesses and roads had been closed and ferries cancelled, causing inconvenience for most. But for certain daredevils in the surfing community, this was a chance to try their skills on the biggest and best waves!

Chase adjusted his surfboard beneath his arm and was just about to start sprinting towards the sea when his phone started ringing. Irritated, Chase flung the board down onto the sand and, upon pulling his phone out, groaned slightly when his Father's name flashed up on the screen.

"Hey Dad" he said wearily. He knew what was coming next.

"Chase! Where are you? You better not be down the beach in this weather!" came Butch's voice.

"Well I was only going to catch a wave or 2 before coming back..." Chase explained. He figured it was no good lying as the wind and the waves could quite clearly be heard in the background. Butch was old, but he wasn't deaf!

"Absolutely not!" Butch snapped. "There's a storm coming and your Mother would go ballastic if she knew! Now get back home this instant!"

"But Dad!" Chase protested. It wasn't like his Dad to be so...strict. Cassidy had gone away for the weekend to Kanto for Wendy's birthday and that was usually when Butch kicked back and let the twins do what they wanted. Within reason.

"No buts Chase! Home. Now!"

The line went dead. Chase sighed and slowly pocketed his phone again. He knew deep down his Dad was right. Butch was very much a "live and let live" kind of parent, but when his foot went down, both Chase and his sister Bella knew he was being deadly serious.

He reluctantly picked up his surfboard and with a final gaze over the horizon, started trudging back up towards the main path. The rain was now coming down much heavier and rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. Chase figured he should get a move on.

"...Dile! Totodile!"

Chase came to a halt, puzzled, and looked over his shoulder convinced he'd heard something. But all he could see were those epic waves getting higher and much more dangerous. He shrugged to himself and was just about to carry on when the desperate cry came again. 

"Totodile!!"

Chase turned fully around this time and slowly wandered back towards the sea, his eyes darting back and forth in a vain attempt to locate that cry. It was then he spotted it - a young Totodile clinging on for dear life onto a piece of driftwood. Chase would have recognised one anywhere! The waves were far too strong for it to even contemplate swimming. Everytime it tried to climb on the driftwood a wave would push it off, partially submerging it each time. It looked terrified! Chase's eyes widened in horror. He had to do something!

"Totodile, hang on!" Chase cried as he tore back down the beach, surfboard at the ready. Without stopping to think he entered the water and mounted his surfboard using it to paddle over to where Totodile was. It was quite a struggle and Chase himself was nearly submerged twice after a particularly big wave took him out. Every time he got close to Totodile the current would drive them further apart. The frightened Pokemon's cries became more desperate and the piece of driftwood was starting to break up.

"Come on Chase think!" Chase thought desperately. He noticed another big wave was about to hit them and in a split second mounted his surfboard properly.

"Just trust me!" he shouted to Totodile.

The wave carried him high but Chase leant down and as he'd hoped, carried himself down to where Totodile was. With one fell swoop, Chase snatched up the Pokemon and held it tightly against his chest. Totodile trembled, still scared and clung onto Chase who looked down and smiled.

"Hey it's ok. Some day you and me will ride waves much bigger than this sorry leaking tap!"

Totodile lifted his head from Chase's chest and looked at him. The teen nodded at him and together they rode the remainder of the wave to shore.

"Man that was a close one!" Chase panted as he scrambled up the beach with Totodile in one hand and his board in the other. The rain lashed against them and Totodile, already severely weakened still clung to Chase.

"Hang in there Totodile!" Chase said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to get you to the Pokemon Centre!"

"Dile..."

Chase turned and started hurrying along the path back towards town, his surfboard in one hand and Totodile in the other. Raindrops continued to fall, splashing off of the stricken Pokemon's face. Rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance and Chase knew he had to move quickly. Often these sudden summer storms were worse than the winter ones.

As Chase drew closer to the town, he took a shortcut down a side road towards the Pokemon centre. But as he got closer he realised, to his horror, there was a long queue sweeping around the building. Dozens of Pokemon injured from the waves were queuing to get in.

"Everyone please queue in an orderly fashion and we will do our best to see you as soon as possible!" called Nurse Joy. "Please ensure you have your Pokemon licenses ready!"

"Pokemon license?!" Chase bit his lip, worrying now. He didn't have a license as he wasn't a trainer yet! He of course had had the option on his 10th birthday but he had decided to wait a couple of years and throw himself into his surfing. He was starting to wonder if that had been the right decision, if he walked in with a random Totodile would he get into trouble?

Chase glanced back at the long queue, the stern expression of Nurse Joy and finally the weary young Totodile in his arms. He couldn't give up, he had to get help! There was only 1 person he could turn to now...

"Hang on Totodile!" he panted as he started running back towards HeaHea Walk. 

"I know someone who will help you!"  
_________________________________________

Back at the family home, Butch had just finished securing the gate that had almost blown off in the wind. Primeape and Hitmontop were helping to hold it in place while he hammered, emergency DIY jobs really were easier when you had Pokemon with muscles!

"Good job guys thanks!" Butch said. He straightened up and gave a whistle to Sableye and Drowzee who were also still in the backyard. "Inside guys! This storm isn't showing anyone mercy! Where is Chase???!!!"

The 4 Pokemon wasted no time in hurrying inside to get dry. Bella appeared at the door and called out to Butch.

"Dad! I've only got 4 here! Is Houndour with Mum?!"

"Yeah she is!" Butch said. "And Mighty is here with me..."

He let out a small groan when he realised who, as usual, had slipped past him. Butch wondered if a bit of rain would really make much difference to a grumpy, elderly rat.

"We can't leave him out here Dad!" Bella said, reading Butch's mind. "Do you want me to search the yard?"

"No stay inside! I'll go!" said Butch. "I don't know where your brother has got to! Mightyena go to Bella! Mighty? Damn it mutt... Bella call him would you?" Butch grabbed a flashlight and went off down the yard cursing Raticate.

"Mighty come!" called Bella. "Come on boy! You're getting soaked"

Mightyena looked at Bella quizzically but remained at the gate waiting. He could not go in until Chase was home, no matter what. Bella understood.

"Dad he's waiting for Chase!" Bella called.

"Ok leave him! Just get the others sorted squirt!" Butch said as he checked over by the willow tree. Bella nodded and closed the back door.

"For god's sake rat... this isn't the time for hide and seek!" Butch shouted. "I'm bloody drenched!"

Suddenly Mightyena started barking and jumping at the gate. Butch glanced up and felt a mixture of relief and annoyance at seeing Chase appear at last. He strode towards his son, his arms raised.

"Chase! It doesn't take that long to walk back from the beach! Where have you been?!" Butch said sternly. His face softened however when hs realised his son's distress.

"Dad! Please help me!" panted Chase. He didn't have the breath to explain as he outstretched his arms and showed his Dad the Totodile. Butch stopped in his tracks and after a moments hesitation placed a hand on the stricken Pokemon.

"Quick, to my shed!" Butch said. They ran over to the door and after wrenching it open, Butch ushered Chase inside. Mightyena ran in behind them and shook himself off as Butch took Totodile from Chase's arms and placed him on his workbench.

"Pass me one of those blankets son!" Butch said, gesturing towards a pile next to his car. Chase grabbed one and passed it to him.

"We need to warm it up" Butch explained as he turned on the electric heater. "Where did you find it?"

"In the sea" Chase admitted. "It had got into difficulty..." Butch looked at him.

"So you went into the water? After I specifically told you not to? Putting your life at risk?"

Chase gulped. "Well I uh... Dad I had to! It would have drowned! It..."

"Chase it's fine." Butch muttered. "You did the right thing. You probably saved it's life, i'm proud of you son".

"Oh!" Chase's ears tinged pink. "Uh thanks Dad... so... it won't die then?"

"Nah. He's just cold, wet, exhausted and hungry" Butch replied. "And far from home too! Totodile are native to Johto, it must have had quite the trip".

He carefully placed the blanket over Totodile as the heat slowly filled the shed. Outside the wind and the rain continued, hammering violently against the tiny window.

"So why were you outside anyway?" Chase asked curiously.

"Looking for Raticate! Which reminds me I should probably check the garden again" sighed Butch. Suddenly a grunting sound could be heard and as if by magic, the rat Pokemon appeared, seemingly oblivious to all that had happened in the last 10-15 minutes.

"So you've been in here all along!" exclaimed Butch. "You better not have messed up anything in here, it's all kept in an orderly fashion you know!!"

"Cate!"

"I guess I better let Bella know he's safe..." Butch said as he typed out a text. "And that we're currently all holed up in the shed!"

Chase said nothing but remained close to Totodile's side. It was now wrapped tightly in the blanket next to the heater. It was still shivering a little so Chase placed his hand upon it's back. The Pokemon looked up at him tired, fearful eyes.

"Hey it's going to be alright now" Chase smiled. "We'll get you nice and warm!"

"Dile!"

"That's the spirit!" Chase continued rubbing Totodile's back, talking, encouraging and reassuring the traumatised Pokemon.

Butch lounged back in his chair watching his son. He knew of course that Chase hadn't wanted to start his journey straight away, but seeing him with this Totodile... something just felt incredibly right.

"I'm sorry if I came across a bit harsh earlier Chase" Butch said. "I know deep down you can handle yourself out there..."

"I know Dad, it's ok!" Chase replied. "I guess Mum being out of town means you have to step up and be stricter with us both eh?"

"Something like that" Butch laughed. "That's the only thing i'll say about parenting, some days it just feels like you constantly get it wrong! For what it's worth I trust your judgement far more than I do Bella's!"

"Gee thanks!" Chase smirked. "Well I think you're a great Dad and I know Bella does too!"

"That means a lot" admitted Butch. "Just always wanted to give you kids better than I had y'know?"

Chase nodded. "Makes sense I guess."

He continued watching over Totodile as Butch scrolled through his phone, stroking his chin as he did so. Chase suddenly felt curious.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"You said you wanted to give Bella and I better than you had?"

"That's right. I still do"

"So what was your Dad like? I don't mean your step-dad or Uncle Hunter. Your real Dad?!"

Butch paused and looked at Chase dead in the eye before placing his phone down and folding his arms tightly across his chest. Across the shed Mightyena was laid out by the heater keeping his gaze upon his master. Even Raticate looked up from where he was sat.

"Sorry! It's ok if you don't wanna talk about him..." Chase stammered.

Butch sighed. "No... it's high time I told you about him to be honest... it's just knowing where to start!"

Outside, the wind and the rain raged on, every so often causing the shed to shake a little. Totodile was now asleep and had finally stopped shivering, the shed was warm and toasty. Butch spoke again.

"So my Father was born and bred in Vermillion City. We lived there when I was very young, right down by the ocean. Vermillion wasn't the busy port it is nowadays, it was more of a fishing town".

Chase nodded. "So you grew up with the sea like us?"

"Well...for the first few years" Butch said. "My Father was quite a hands-on Dad. He taught Hunter and I to swim, fish, sail a small boat. When he wasn't working of course..."

"What did he do for work?" Chase asked curiously.

"He uh...was in Team Rocket" Butch said with a twisted smile. But this was back in the good ol' days when they were mostly a research organisation. My Father died in 1984 and by early 1985 Madam Boss was taking Team Rocket in a whole new direction. Jessie's Mum died that year, trying to capture Mew!"

"THE Mew?" Chase asked, stunned. 

Butch nodded. "Yeah"

"So... how did your dad die?" he asked.

Butch took a deep breath. "He um, was killed in an electrical fire at the old Powerplant".

Chase's face dropped. "Oh man Dad! That's awful..."

"Yeah..." Butch answered. "I mean I don't remember many details as I was only 4 myself at the time. One day he was there, then the next...gone..."

Chase glanced back over at Totodile and placed a comforting hand on it. The Pokemon didn't stir from it's slumber.

"I mean...you kids know about my step-dad and how it all went from there. I still feel robbed I didn't get more time with him, it's why i'm glad I can be here for you and Bella" Butch explained.

"Even if we disobey you?" Chase smirked.

"Especially." Butch muttered. He leant forward and checked on Totodile. "Yeah he'll be fine Chase. Probably his pride that took a knock more than anything. He'll need a good trainer to help him get his confidence in the water again. Why don't you hang onto him? We could go down town tomorrow and get your license? You know...my dad liked water Pokemon too"

"He did? That sounds great Dad, thank you!" Chase beamed. He turned back towards Totodile.  
"Hear that Totodile? You can stay with me! We'll learn the ropes together!"

But Totodile carried on sleeping. Nevertheless Chase swore he could have seen a slight smile appear at the corners of it's mouth.

He figured this would be the start of a beautiful partnership!


End file.
